


Points for Observation

by STARSdidathing



Series: AU’s I (Really) Didn’t Need [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Matchmaker Thor, Oblivious Thor (Marvel), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, queer solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Thor wants to set Tony up. Unfortunately, he's not a very good matchmaker.





	Points for Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Another one in the AU series! Something light-hearted, fluffy and entertaining (hopefully)
> 
>  **The prompt for this was:** _• “my sister tried to set me up with her friend but little does she know that i am hella gay and i end up falling in love with her smoking hot brother, and whenever i hang at her place we always tell my sister that it’s for a date when really she’s now just trying to set me up with her brother” au_  
>  • (this can be tweaked in any way to fit your otp :p)

A lot of people would have been surprised to know that Thor and Tony were friends.

The consummate jock and the engineering genius; they looked like polar opposites, but Thor wasn’t as stupid as he looked, and Tony wasn’t as rude and arrogant as he seemed.

They met by accident, and while they weren’t best friends, they spent enough time together to feel like they knew one another.

It was why, when Thor said he ‘ _knew someone Tony would be perfect for_ ’, Tony had been intrigued. He also didn’t outright dismiss the idea, rather, he accepted the invitation to visit Thor’s house and meet them.

He’d shown up in casual but form fitting jeans, a Black Sabbath shirt, sunglasses low on his nose and his hair styled perfectly. He was in his element; twenty-two years old, not a care in the world, scholarship to MIT. He was a hell of a catch.

When he knocked on the door, he expected Thor’s mother (Frigga was _lovely_ ). He didn’t expect to find a skinny, unimpressed guy with sharp green eyes that Tony already knew would miss _nothing_. He was hot as hell, and Tony’s mouth went dry.

The man looked him up and down, curiosity and was that _interest_ in his eyes? “Who are you?”

“Uh, I’m Tony. Tony Stark.” He held out his hand and flashed a smile. “Who are you?”

The man quirked an eyebrow but took Tony’s hand. “Loki. I live here.”

Tony’s eyebrows flew high. “I’ve been here multiple times and I’ve never seen you. I’m friends with Thor and-”

“ _Ah_ ,” Loki scowled and let Tony’s hand go. “It seems my brother never bothered to mention me. I’m attending Oxford, I’m not here often.”

“Oxford? Really? I got an offer, but robotics and engineering are my area, so I couldn’t go past MIT.”

“Oh?” Loki asked, instantly curious. “It is not often Thor chooses friends who prefer books over brawn.”

“Guess he made an exception for me,” Tony said, winking at Loki. “I’m too good to pass up.”

Loki let out a soft chuckle, his eyes trailed over Tony again. “Mm. Apparently.”

Yet, a moment later he was stepping back and ushering Tony inside. Tony took off his sunglasses and followed. He could already feel excitement forming in his chest. Loki was _perfect_ ; hot as hell, smart as a whip and just his type.

Oh, Thor had chosen _well_.

Tony was just about to say as much, but he was stopped by the loud stomp of feet and Thor shouting in greeting, “Tony!”

He rushed forward and pulled Tony into a hug. He grimaced and hoped his ribs hadn’t cracked. Loki sniggered from beside them. Putting Tony down, he grinned. “I see you have met my younger brother.”

“Two years younger,” Loki corrected with a glare.

 _Twenty_ , Tony thought, sending Loki another admiring glance. _Nice_.

“Yes, yes,” Thor dismissed before grabbing Tony’s arm and tugging him into the hall. “But he is not who I wanted you to meet.”

Tony snapped his gaze to Thor as he was pulled further into the house. It _wasn’t_ Loki? Then who the hell-

The answer was made clear when Thor entered the living room where a brown-skinned woman was sitting in a white singlet, black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. Her brunet hair was tied back in a high ponytail. She raised a single dubious eyebrow at Tony.

“Tony,” Thor proudly began, “meet Val! Val, this is Tony.”

“Hi,” she drawled.

“Er, hi,” Tony greeted. 

He was tempted to turn back around and start looking for Loki. Val was beautiful, don’t get him wrong, but she not only seemed like she could crush him with her pinkie, but she never even gave him a single once over. 

“I shall get you a drink, Tony!” Thor insisted and shoved him in the back. 

Tony stumbled and had to catch the couch for balance. He sent the other man a glare, but Thor was already hurrying away. Loki was nowhere to be found.

“Let’s make this simple,” Val began. “Thor’s nice, but an idiot. Also, I’m gay.”

“Oh, okay,” Tony replied. “That’s cool. I’m kind of more interested in Thor’s brother anyway." He tried to sneak a peek at the hall but couldn't see Loki. "Do you know where he went?”

“Loki?” Val asked, her face morphing into pure amusement. “That’s hilarious.”

Tony frowned. “Why?”

“Because I’m gay and you want to fuck the younger brother.” She picked up her bottle of soda and toasted the roof. “Cheers to Thor’s skill at reading people.”

Tony barked out a laugh and smiled at Val. He already had a feeling he’d like her. He also ran through a mental list of women he knew who might be interested in a lovely, available lady.

“Think you could break the news to the big guy for me?”

“Sure,” Val said with a shrug. She leant back against the couch and waved him off. “Go find the brother.”

“Thanks. And if he doesn’t have any idea on who to fix you up with next, get my number from him. I know a bunch of ladies from MIT who would love a date with a beauty like you.”

Surprise briefly filled her eyes before she smiled at him. Tony didn’t know if she would take him up on the offer, but when he heard Thor starting to return, Tony hurriedly fled the room. He ended up back in the main hallway and quickly took the stairs. He remembered the layout of the house fairly well from his past visits, and there was one bedroom door at the end of the hall that was always closed.

 _Bingo_ , Tony thought when he reached the top of the stairs and saw it half open, revealing a bookcase overflowing with books.

Reaching the door, he rapped on it lightly before pushing it open and poking his head inside. Loki was lying on his bed with a book. He’d lowered it to scowl, but a confused frown now marred his brow.

“What are you doing here? Loki demanded, sounding irritated. “I thought you were being introduced to your _date_.” 

There was a hint of disappointment on the last word, and Tony saw the moment Loki noticed he hadn’t been as aloof as he’d intended to be. His irritation doubled and he clenched his jaw. 

Tony just grinned; pleased to know he hadn’t been wrong about Loki’s mutual interest in him.

“That scary woman downstairs, are you kidding?” Tony said. He shook his head. “You know, your brother needs better manners, setting me up when I’m in the middle of flirting with his brother. How rude.”

Loki blinked in surprise but then he _grinned_ , looking delighted and a little bit smug. He lowered his book fully and gave Tony all of his razor-sharp attention. It bolstered Tony’s confidence and he questioned casually, “Think I could make up for the interruption by taking you to dinner?”

Loki laughed and it was a sound Tony could get used to hearing. “You don’t waste time, do you?”

“What can I say?” Tony answered with a smirk and a wink. “I go for what I want.”

“Well, I suppose you’re lucky that I like that in a man.” Loki put down his book and stood from his bed. Loki was tall and lean and exactly how Tony liked them. “But, let me ask you Tony, why do we have to wait until dinner?”

Tony felt excitement rush through him like it had the first time he met the other man. Loki didn’t stop moving until he was right in front of Tony. It made him swallow and suggest, “We’ll start with lunch then?”

“Yes,” Loki agreed. “Let’s.”

He shifted around Tony, moving so close that their arms brushed. He grabbed a jacket and slipped it on. Tony was drawn like a moth after a bright flame as Loki stepped out of the room. Tony was right at his heels.

He already had a dozen things he wanted to know about the other man, and even more questions he wanted to ask. 

And maybe Tony should have said goodbye to Thor or checked in on how Val was going explaining things to him. But, really, with Loki in front of him and a date on the horizon; why on Earth would Tony stop or hesitate?

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved the idea of Thor being a terrible matchmaker XD  
> But it works out okay, because Tony and Loki fall in love and end up married in 6 years.  
> And Val meets a pretty girl through Tony and does the same in three years (because clearly, they have their shit together more than Loki and Tony XD)


End file.
